1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and its method of use that would confirm to the player, of various sports, that proper hand position, with a sufficiently firm grip, was established and was being maintained. It should be noted that a consistent hand position aids the player in establishing a proper relationship with the ball. This invention would be installed, by the user, by attaching the apparatus so as to surround the handle, and be securely attached thereto, on existing sports equipment. The purpose being to prevent the player from attempting play without proper form, as it relates to hand position and firmness of grip, being present. The invention would have at least one sensor device in the form of a pressure activated switch. These switches would be such that the individual player could align, and thus adjust, them with the desired pressure points on the grip. This would allow the player to modify the invention so as to be activated by the proper pressure points of his or her specific hand.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many sports make use of equipment that is carried by the individual players during play. Proper hand position and a firm grip are stressed during the training of players in many of these sports. Currently there is known in the art various handles that attempt to cause the player to maintain proper hand position. These grips are of the shaped variety with various indentations that cause the player to properly position his or her hands in order to comfortably hold the equipment. These grips are such that customization is difficult and expensive. These grips also fail to address the problem of maintaining a firm grip.
Your applicant is not aware of any current application that address the specific problems of proper hand position and proper hand gripping pressure.